


Immunity

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Just Kinda a Run of the Mill Zombie Apocalypse, Panic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, not really au though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce Banner infiltrates the building where the Outbreak began. With the help of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, he makes it out alive.





	Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Age of Ultron!

"Just listen to my voice. Listen to me, okay?"    
"Tony. Tony, I can't do this. Tony, I'm going back. I'm just going to turn around and-"   
"No, Bruce. Just take a second. Stay right where you are, and breathe." The engineer paused a moment, listening to Bruce's shaking exhales. "Okay, big guy, tell me where you are."   
"You know where-"   
"Tell me anyway. Please. Take a look around."   
The small flashlight settled in Bruce's grasp bounced off of the rows of pristine hospital beds. "It's. I'm on the medical floor. There are failed-"   
"They're not failed, Bruce. You know that."   
The doctor shook his head violently. "I can't do this, Tony. It's- They're."   
"You have to calm down, bud. They can't sense you right now, but if you start panicking-"   
"My radiation won't inhibit my fear hormones anymore," Bruce recited. "I know," he whispered.    
"All you have to do is look around. If we send a drone in, they'll be detected. Your breed of organic matter isn't on their radar. Otherwise, someone else would be in there."    
Bruce wet his lips, "And we're sure..."   
"No one else is there, Brucie. Just you and them and they can't see you. All you have to do is get up to the office, take the files and leave. We'll take care of everything else after that."   
The building shifted slightly, as old structures often did. Bruce froze. "Tony?"   
"Structural integrity is holding. It's not just in your head, but, uh, mountain, meet molehill," the genius reminded him gently.    
Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "Right. Upstairs. Files. Leave." He stepped carefully toward the next flight of stairs.    
"You've got it, Bruce," Tony promised.   
"Steve?"   
There was silence on the comms for a moment, all background noise ceasing as Steve and Tony conferred in the hovering Quinjet. Then, the captain reassured, "You're doing just fine."   
Bruce swallowed and took a few more tentative steps forward, grip tightening on his light.    
"Tell me what the mission is."   
"It's-"   
"Steve?" Bruce begged.   
"We're retrieving information to prevent a potential outbreak of what those around you are infected with. You were chosen because of your irradiated blood, which both blocks certain hormonal changes that activate those infected and also protects you from getting infected yourself."   
"Okay. I'm going upstairs." He swung the next door open.    
"Good. Now, Bruce," Tony started, "There shouldn't be anyone up there, so you should just be able to walk to the office, get the files, and get to the roof."   
"What if there aren't any files?" Bruce asked, not due to doubt, but rather reassurance.    
"There are. We know this because computers activate the patients, so they have to do all their filing by hand. And we know it's in the office because the Spy Twins saw her pull out and put them away in her desk drawer." Bruce ignored the hitch in Tony's voice when he referenced their resident assassins.    
"Okay," he agreed, pushing open the final door. He stiffened at the sight. "Tony. Tony, there are activated, um- They're awake. Tony, I'm going-"   
"Hey, Bruce, it's okay. They can't sense you, right? Just skirt around them. They can't see you, they can't see anything, remember? Just go around them. The office is straight ahead."   
Bruce watched the stumbling patients. None of them were alerted to his presence. He shuffled forward. Not one looked his way. "I'm going," he mumbled, slowly picking his way through the hallway. The door shut softly behind him as he inched forward.    
One infected started moving toward Bruce, while the others just milled around aimlessly. He felt his heart pound in his chest.    
"Why are the even activated, Tones?" Bruce whispered anxiously, pressing his back up against a wall and the patient tripped past him.    
"It's possible," Tony paused, fishing for the right words. "It's possible that there were some employees that weren't able to evacuate along with the rest. And it's possible that either the infected activated right now are still, um. Keyed into their scent and those employees are their objective. Or. Or- We know that they remain activated for up to two hours after completing their objective. So, they could still be in that time period.   
"But that doesn't matter," Tony promised. "They can't sense you and they can't sense the comms either, remember? Because the comms are functioning off of your gamma energy, Bruce. They register it as their own telepathic link. They think you're communicating with her."   
"What if I am?"   
"Bruce-"   
"What if." He felt his eyes welling with tears. "What if this is what they're experiencing? Hallucinatory effects of the infection? Tony, what i-"   
"Don't do that to yourself, Bruce. I'm real, your mission is real-"   
"Don't say that," the doctor begged. He shifted the flashlight so that he could wipe away any tears that threatened to spill.    
"Just get those files and we can prove it," Steve reminded.   
"Sure," Bruce murmured. Then, "I'm in her office." He flicked his light over the door, then the desk, then- "Holy shit."   
"Bruce?"   
"Holy shit, Tony. Shit, they're. Tony, the infected are- they're. Shit."   
A welling of patients were congregating at the doors of the ornate office.    
"Bruce, talk to me. What's going on?" Tony ordered.    
"They know I'm here, Tony. They're trying to-" Glass shattered. "Tony, please!" he shouted.    
"I'm on my way! It's okay, Bruce. You're going to be okay. They can't infect you."   
Bruce heard the roaring of the repulsors as Tony's suit and then the engineer shouting at Steve.    
"Get to the lab! Meet me there, I'm getting Bruce out!"   
After that, Bruce's hearing was inundated with the wails of the infected. He sank to the floor, unable to run since his only exit was swarmed with the undead. He pushed up against the front of the desk, and covered his ears with his hands.    
He breathed harshly through his mouth, unwilling to let the Hulk take over with so many potential victims surrounding him. There was a thud and blinding lights and the wails became shrieks and Bruce felt his heart pound as tears streamed down his face. He forced himself to watch despite his unfocused gaze.    
Bruce shook.    
The infected dropped.    
Ironman stilled.    
"Bruce."   
A weak cry.    
"Bruce, I need you to come with me."   
An open mouthed sob.    
"I know, shh. I know," Tony shushed, faceplate suddenly no longer covering him. He pulled Bruce toward himself. "It's okay. I've got you. I've got you, Bruce."   
The engineer pulled an unmoving Bruce to his feet, urging the doctor forward.    
"Come on, bud. Steve's waiting upstairs." His mask secured itself over his face as they exited the office, picking their way around the slowly rousing infected. Tony pushed open the door, guiding Bruce in front of him.    
"Oh my god," Bruce breathed out. "Oh my god," he repeated, holding onto the phrase like a manta.    
"I know, Bruce. Come on. Up the stairs, you've got it.   
"Steve, are you ready?"   
"Standing by," the soldier answered.    
Tony pushed Bruce on, helping him balance. He heard the first rumblings of the reactivated infected. "Just put one foot in front of the other, " Tony sang softly as they reached the first landing. "And soon you'll be walking out the door."   
Light flooded through their vision as the stumbled onto the roof. The Quinjet hovered next to the far side.    
"Oh my god," Bruce choked.    
"I know, I know," Tony shushed. "Almost home free, big man."   
Only a few feet away from the open hatch of the jet, an infected broke through the roof’s entrance.    
"Shit. Okay. In we go." Tony made the final leap off the roof, activating his repulsors.    
Steve immediately closed the hatch and took off, jostling the two scientists. Tony made sure Bruce wasn't planning on going anyway, before he began to take off the suit, which was, for once, a smooth operation.    
He kept an eye on the doctor as he rocked himself, beginning to sob again in relief. He repeated some phrase that neither hero could make out. Nevertheless, Tony pulled Bruce into his arms once desuited, and reassured him softly.    
When they reached cruising altitude, Steve gave JARVIS the controls and walked briskly to the back.    
"Oh, Bruce," he murmured. Tony gave him a wrecked look from where he held the physicist.    
The doctor huffed out a frustrated breath, uncurling from his defensive ball.    
"Hey, it's okay. Cool your jets, big man," Tony soothed, running a hand through Bruce's sweat-slick hair. He released his grip on Bruce all the same.    
Wiping still falling tears from his eyes, the genius used his other hand to grab at Steve, who immediately slide to his knees next to him. "What is it?" he asked softly.    
Bruce pulled Steve's hand to his own where it hovered by his chest.    
"I got them," he mumbled around his shaking breath. He pushed a small, crinkled folder into Steve's grip. "I got them."    
"Good job, Bruce," Tony quickly praised, running his hands over his shivering shoulders. "Thank you. You did really good."    
"Will they be okay?"   
Steve and Tony exchanged a look.    
"Who, Bruce?" Tony asked.    
"The- the patients. In the-" He clamped his mouth shut.    
"They'll be alright, big man," Tony lied, glancing at Steve. "Let's get you home. Get these notes analyzed. You go to sleep, alright? When you get up, we can start working on a reversal process. Okay?"   
"Okay," Bruce agreed, relaxing back into the engineer's warm hold.    
Suddenly, he perked up. "Tony?"   
"Yeah, bud?" The billionaire peered down at his fellow genius. He pushed the curls out of Bruce's eyes. "What's up?"   
"Nat and Clint?" Tears welled up again at his realization. "We're going to- We can't test on them," he begged.    
"We won't. I promise. After we get positive results from others, then we'll fix up the dynamic duo. But go to sleep for now. Please. You've had a long day. Just rest now."   
"Okay," Bruce repeated, this time snuggling down for good.    
Steve cleared his throat. "Is he gonna-"   
Tony nodded, "He'll be testing out a cure in no time. Just needs a bit of sleep, that's all."   
The soldier nodded. "Okay."   
"Okay," Tony echoed, staring down at his friend. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
